To Change and Protect the Future World
by Miko Kikyo of Dead Souls
Summary: Kagome's knowledge of her powers were never the best. What if it really cost everyone everything in the end? To change her vision of the future, she is sent to someone who will teach her how to use her powers. What? Kikyo? What is a sec, is she alive? FUL


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. I do however own the idea and plot of this fanfiction with the exception of ideas of a new selected scenes.

**Summary:** Kagome's knowledge of her powers were never the best. She always had the potential to become a great miko like Kikyo, but never had the chance to develop her powers. But what if her lack of knowledge cost too high a price in the future? What if because of that, Naraku had won? The beings that be forsaw this outcome, and choose to change the strings of time. Sending Kagome to someone who could teach her about her powers. But what if that person was Kikyo, who is alive and well? What if Kagome appearing in this time, explains so much? But what if it changes more in the future then intended? (The final question may be part of a sequel, I haven't decided. Suggestions?)

**PROLOGUE**

As the run rose over the mountains of Tokyo Japan, a fifteen year old girl had already risen to begin her day.

She had so much to do after all! Because today, she was returning to the feudal era, to meet all of her friends and continue their quest. But perhaps we're getting ahead of ourselves. The girl is question is named Kagome Higurashi, and one day she fell down a well which was actually a gateway to the past. That is where she met a hanyou named Inuyasha. Kagome released Inuyasha from the Sacred Tree to which he was sealed to save herself and the village from Mistress Cintapede, a demon who the sought the Shikon No Tama. Now this was no ordinary jewel, it held great power. This object had the ability to strengthen a demon's power to a nearly limitless level. It would bring chaos to the land and bring forth much hardship on humans.

See the reason that the demon was attacking the villagers was because she could sense that the jewel was inside of Kagome. How had it gotten there you ask? Well fifty years ago, when a miko named Kikyo, had died in protecting the jewel. Her final request was for the jewel to be burned with her body, that way no demon could use it to create suffering and disaster. She knew that no one could protect the jewel with her gone, so it was the only way. But she had not counted on her soul being reincarnated and reborn. Especially not with the jewel within the new flesh and blood, which would be sought out even five hundred years in the future. But the real blow is the jewel bringing brought back in time to fifty years after her death, back to a time where the knowledge of the jewel is still widely known and sought. The danger was indeed alive again, even after Inuyasha vanquished Mistress Cintapede.

What happened next could be seen as both a blessing and a curse. The jewel was shattered! The fragments shot across the sky in all directions. Now this is a blessing in the sense that now no one could realise the full potential of the jewel, and make wishes for their own selfish desires. Kagome was not a trained miko as of yet, and could not protect it properly, so the odds of hte jewel being taken and used for evil was high. However, now several demons had higher power levels, and thus would be harder to defeat, but also, more demons could cause chaos everywhere. But their powers were still weak enough for other people with spiritual powers to deal with.

So now, Kagome, Inuyasha and their new friends Miroku, a perverted, bu powerful monk and a demon slayer named Sango sought out the jewel shards to make the jewel whole again. but there was also someone else who sought out the shards to make the jewel complete, and was Naraku. Now there were also many other demons who had the same ambitions, but this demon had the actual power to succeed.

So it was a race to gain the most jewel shards and it still continues to this day. But sometimes Kagome returned home to pick up supplies and to try to continue her junior high school education. Which was difficult to say the least, missing more then half her classes these days. Inuyasha didn't like wasting time, and to him, Kagome returning home was in that category. So she hurried to get her things together and went downstairs to the kitchen to join her Mom, brother, and Grandpa for a rare meal together as a family.

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome said with a sparkling smile as she put her huge bag down and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning my dear," said Kagome's mom was she turned away from the stove for a second, "I see that you're already all packed and ready to go."

Kagome nodded.

"I have to get back quickly, time is running out for us to get the shards." Kagome said while sitting down.

"It's just too bad that you can't stick around more sis. I barely get to see ya!" Souta, Kagome's brother pouted.

Kagome laughed at her brother's antics and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Don't worry Souta, almost all of the jewel shards have been collected. After that, we'll just have to fight Naraku and find a way to defeat him."

Souta frowned.

"Was that supposed to be comforting?" he asked.

Kagome's Grandpa coughed.

"Inuyasha is pretty strong, and Kagome is a miko. No granddaughter of mine can be defeated by a demon. We come from a long line of spiritual awareness, and we have protected this shrine after all." he said while drinking some tea.

Souta raised his eyebrow.

"Again, was that supposed to be comforting?"

Kagome's Mom sat down at the table.

"Now, now everyone, this is our last meal together for awhile. Let's not argue, ok?"

Everyone paused, nodded a ate their meal while chatting about minimal things.

Afterwards, Kagome said goodbye to her family one last time before running towards the well and jumping in and as usual was surrounded by starlike lights. She was almost to the other side when a figure appeared before her.

"Miko Kagome."

She frowned.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm the Vision of Time. I have seen your future Miko Kagome and your lack of knowledge of your spiritual powers which you possess will cause much devastation in the final confrontation with Naraku. This must be changed."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but the being before her looked sad.

"If you do not believe me, I shall let you see into the future." the being said while waving his hand.

Immediately, Kagome appeared in what appeared to be a battlefield. The fires around her were so high that the sky seemed red and black from the smoke.

She looked around, scared.

Where was everyone?

None of this could be good. The ground was full of innocent people. She grouched down to a few of them and shook them in hopes that they would wake, but they remained still.

She walked around for awhile and did so until she stepped on something metallic.

She looked down and gasped. It was a piece of the Tensueiga! Inuyasha's sword!

She quickly pent down to pick it up and looked around frantically.

"If a _piece_ of Inuyasha's sword was here, then where was Inuyasha himself?" she thought, shaking in fear.

She got up, still holding on the piece of the demon sword, and starting running.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! _Inuyasha!_" he cried out frantically.

After running around for awhile, she saw it, Inuyasha's long silver hair on the ground, his body not moving.

"No," she said while approaching him," No! it's not possible! You wouldn't give up! Not you! You were going to defeat Naraku no matter what! You're too stubborn to let Naraku defeat you!" she cried out before falling to the ground and clutching to Inuyasha's body.

The scene faded, but she didn't notice, not still she realised that she was hugging herself and rocking herself back and forth. She realised that she was in front of the Vision of Time once more.

She looked up, towards the being in fury.

"You're lying! You work for Naraku don't you? This is all some cleverly layed out plan to trap us all and get my jewel shards!" she screamed.

The Vision of Time frowned.

"If I were truly a servant of Naraku, then I certainly wouldn't be willing to send you to a proper teacher to learn how to use your power's properly, now would I?" he asked.

Kagome stood up and faced him.

"I still don't trust you. I refuse to believe that that is the future." she said, still stubborn.

The Vision of Time looked sad.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. But remember, if Naraku wanted you dead, I would have killed you by now." he stated, like it was a matter of fact.

Kagome gasped.

After a few minutes, he looked down.

"You might be right about that one. Inuyasha isn't around, it would be perfect." she resigned.

"Kagome, just know that if you don't gain all the knowledge possible in a short time span the future shall be a dark one, and it will affect your future world as well." he emphasized.

Kagome gasped again, as that fact sunk in.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta." she thought, "No, I have to protect them! Not only them, but the future of the entire world is at stake here!"

The Vision of Time raised his hand, flicked it in her direction, and Kagome was thrown backwards, past to where she was originally heading.

" The miko that I want you to learn from in your time is too preoccupied at the moment, so I shall send you to a time when she can teach you all you need to know."

Kagome screamed and lost consciousness from the force of her travel.

--------------------------------------

_**Well is it any good? Does it intrigue you to read more? I want to let you all know that the story is practically complete. But as the story will go along, I will take what I have already written and lengthen it. I guess how fast I work on what I have will depend on the amount of reviews I get. Blackmail? Why yes it is. .**_


End file.
